The present invention relates to actuators that may be used to position a transducer relative to a media, for example in an information storage system such as a disk drive.
Conventional disk drives have a rotary actuator that positions a pair of arms or load beams adjacent to each spinning disk of the drive, the arms each holding a smaller flexure and gimbal that are mechanically connected to the head. As a means for increasing the density at which bits are stored and accessed on a media surface, the spacing between adjacent recording tracks and the width of each track may in the future be reduced to a level not accurately accessible with conventional actuators. As a result, a number of designs for dual actuators have been proposed, typically including a conventional rotary actuator and a microactuator disposed nearer to the head for smaller scale positioning.
Although a number of such microactuators have been proposed, room for improvement exists.
In accordance with the present invention, an actuator is coupled between a head and flexure and gimbal elements, the actuator providing submicron positioning of the head while reducing undesirable vibrations of the flexure and gimbal elements. Such an actuator may have a frame that surrounds a cavity, the frame having an opening disposed adjacent to the head and a wall disposed on an opposite side of the frame from the opening. One or more active elements are disposed in the cavity and attached to the frame, the active element separated from the wall and having a dimension that varies in size in response to a control signal, with a moveable element coupled to the active element and to the head.